Merged Zamasu vs an Australian Godslayer
by Paradtey Inc
Summary: Merged Zamasu is born and laid waste to Goku and Vegeta. Only the likes of Vegito Blue can face the likes of the half ugly divine...Or maybe someone more suited to killing immortals... and Australian. PLEASE REVEIW!


"Foolish sayians, I didn't I say I am justice incarnate!" A crazed deity bellowed from the heavens, flying holy behind him a massive reaper like aura gazes at the two false gods injured on the ground.

"Dammit! Don't think we're done yet Zamasu!" An orange gi warrior shouted back, limping his way up back to battle

"Really?" Zamasu sadistically giggling " Even when you two are weakened and at your limit?"

"Don't forget Zamasu! saiyans don't do 'Limits'!" Vegeta remarks, standing firmly

"Let's charge at him at full power!" Goku gets into a battle stance prepared for anything that comes at him.

Vegeta silently agreed, initiating their double attack. Roaring blue in both power and appearance as they charged at Zamasu and Wall of Light above.

...

At the same time that's happening, somewhere near the clash of titans a human sized portal being a cause of the bigger one caused by one of Zamasu's fusee's scythe, appears for a second and spits out a warrior powerful enough to aid in beating Zamasu because who's better than slaying gods than a human who was born to do it.

"Cuuuunt!" A 18 year old girl yells as she was ripped out of her world to the next. As she was falling to the ground she landed stably on the ground. "That was wasn't fuck all." Cassidy said before looking on the dystopia that was the beholder to her eyes. "Bugger me..." Shocked but more confused "Where am I, bloody' Whoop whoop?" She asked herself while jumping into the highest non-destroyed building gazing more of this glorious ruin "Either this is an Indian city... Or a shitty other realty."

She decided to quit sightseeing and explore the city to see any survivors to asked where the fuck is she but right before she could though an stray ki shard from the battle that was mentioned earlier was aimed for the place she was standing. "Crikey!" As she jumped out of out the blast radius of the wall of light's broken piece. Luckily she got out just in time for the ki blast to hit the building instead vaporising in it's entirety. Cassidy landed on the ground safely on the ground again looking Pissed. "Oi Dickhead! You missed ya blind bastard" but no-one answers her but echoes. By then she thought that it was this planet's version of rain which would explain the lack of life. Before she hears a roar that shook he very earth she stand on.

"GOKUU!"

Came next was a spine chilling scream to the heavens as she saw blinding ray of light shot from the ground nearby as rock and concrete spun around it like it was the Tornados of all tornados. Cassidy quickly spotted in her eye a being in a mist of this strong power. It was green skin figure expect for the left side of his face which is purple gooey like, he had white hair possibly telling her that he is probably very old even though of the nearly clean, young skin.

It wore clothes that could put most of her mum's dresses to shame. But what really caught her attention was his left arm, it was bending and limping in ways she thought only do in serve allergic reactions or... Marmoo's Ungwilla. The creature ceased it's great spectacle of white as he raised his hand to the sky "Great light of absolute justice." She didn't need to raise her djang to hear his reverberating speech "Strike me, a deity who allows evil to live should not be called one at all!" As the sentence finished with a smirk that the boys at the bottle-o would do when they have one too many stubbies, grand pink lightning surrounds him.

Bile and sick at the back at her throat watching his arm being mangled and grew into a mass of melted flesh like his face. The abomination drops slowly down to ground encased in a azure purple flame. Scanning with her djang the area for any life forms that could be obliterated by this lost monster. Alas she sensed about 6 souls in a broken down construction near by. The when she first she saw the souls, she was absolutely sure the first was human but the other five were somewhat problematic.

The second and third souls were different as in strong but almost alien. The fourth felt like the mixture of the three, possibly a hybrid of sorts? The last two were the hardest to sense because it felt like some soul safe thing was hiding it but Cassidy learned how to sense hidden energies of the Wandjinas themselves. The final two felt like the monster's Energy but unlike it the two felt pure and peaceful... and way weaker.

When she was done soul searching she quickly ran to them in burst of light bending speed. She put her back against the wall to see the the people before maybe interacting. The assumptions she made was correct as she gaze at them. She was surprised that the other worldly and the hybrid looked really human-like expect their wacky hair. She figured that maybe they evolved similar to humans to where they come from, at least she got right about the Chinese elves.

She noticed that the older yellow skinned was watching talking so she set her ears on him.

"Zamasu is scavenging his own body, making it falling part for a great amount of power, but since half of him is indestructible and the other half is not, his soul is put into a great imbalance." He informed "I think if you can put great amounts of damage to him, you could put a stop to him." Cassidy heard all she needed to know she decided not to interact with them and fight the Mad Max Elf all on herself, knowing that the people there probably not good at handling deities who are agro like herself. She quickly ran to the other side to attract 'Zamasu' away from the group.

"Huh?" Goku said, he quickly sensed something strange from behind him but the second it was there it suddenly dissolved. It felt like living heat.

"What is it now, clown?" Vegeta questioned noticing the third class looking behind him

"... nothing... I think..." Goku said, still had eyes locked on the spot.

Cassidy made to the other side of the battlefield to start she going to think is going to put hell on this world's map.

She raised her magic to 30% just as she sneaked up to Zamasu

"Now where are those disgust-" "OI!"

Zamasu looked around him excepting one of the foolish sayians to come up here alone... what he got was honestly surprising.

In a battle stance with a burning fire in her eyes was seemed to be a girl in her teens. She was wearing a white tank top and light brown explorer daks with Combat-sport shoes. A face had six large freckles in shape of a x in between her eyes and above her nose. Red short hair that the end curls outwards. Her eyes were blazing a melon yellow flame with equal plus signs as irises.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the other lowly mortal survivors, you utter filth?" Zamasu asked dumbfounded at this mortal's sheer stupidity to face him without anyone.

"A simple Scarnon would've been stoked too ya know." Cassidy talk back in a unpleased tone.

Zamasu was angered by the foolish remark before the Australian dared to opened her mouth once again

'Sigh' "Gday mate, The name's Cassidy Olivia." She said now in a cheerful tone, not wanting to swear (Which is really hard for people like her) "Dunno why I'm here, all I know is that I was spewed out a pink foggy portal... could you tell me how could I get back or at least why does this looks like one of those daggy Indian cities. I'm keen to get outta here."

"So it seems Black's Super Saiyan Rosē that brought you here mortal..." 'Zamasu' answered

'Rosē? A bloody plant send me to this place? Not the weirdest plant I seen.' Cassidy squinted at the god.

"Well since I am wiping out all mistakes created by gods... Guess I'll start with my own!" With a fanged smile he threw his divine wrath onto the new opponent.

Sensing the glorious orb somewhere.

...!

Goku stands up "Zamasu is attacking someone!" He shouted, shocked "What!? did he found where the refugees are hiding." Trunks worried for the worst. "No the refugees were moved. There is no way he found them here!" Mai answered wondering what's causing the mighty killer to attack out of nowhere. "Look!" Shin said as a great explosion nearby next came a screaming Zamasu being flung into a building.

"What the hell?" Vegeta questioned the the bizarre scene.

'What happened during that time'

Just as Zamasu threw his divine wrath, Cassidy uses her djang for a counter attack. The ball came at her so quickly with the magic flowing creating a foresight in her mind she attacks like a killer roo. She puts some of her magic into the ball causing it to erupt making a glorious explosion. While Zamasu is affected from both shock and the light from the his attack being destroyed, Cassidy leaps at him and does a roundhouse kick to his neck flinging him into a far away building. She leapt onto neighbouring ruin observing her two faced opponent.

After Vegeta spotted Zamasu's trip he noticed a red haired teen jumping onto a run-down house near by. "Who's that?" Vegeta pointing at the girl. "Huh?" Everyone including the Kais gazing onto the new person

"Holy Crap! Do you think she was the one who sent Zamasu flying!?" Goku said fearing that this girl could be nightmarishly powerful, even powerful than Beerus

"Of course not, Kakarot! It impossible for a human to be stronger than a sayian! Don't be a fool and think before you say for once!" Vegeta replied maddened that this clown thinks at a human can get as strong or stronger than they are now. "Then, who you thinks she is?" Goku quickly turns to Trunks stunned by the whole ordeal "Hey Trunks, did you used the time machine to get more strong fighters?" "W-what no I never seen her before." Trunks was just as confused as all the others. "What if she's an other refugee from somewhere else?"

"No I don't think she is a refugee either." Trunks cautiously studying the girl that is shown in front of his eyes

"Even though we don't know the origin of this girl I think that she is fighting on our side." Gowasu said with his arms around his back "I sense she is the key of defeating Zamasu."

"Indeed." Shin agreeing gazing at the battle ahead of them

"Whoa." Blood started to pump into Goku's veins as he thought that he can get a swing at her when it's over. "Tch" Vegeta swiftly turns his head in frustrated thinking that the elder Kai's thought is nothing but idiotic, refusing to believe that humans can be on greater or even less... equal footing with the greatest warrior race in the universe.

...!.?

"How you going mate." Cassidy said seeing Zamasu rise with murder in his eyes "Crying over a little neck pain, are ya?."

"H-How are you even capable of doing that..." Zamasu gritting his teeth with pure malice

"Simple cobber, Raised my leg and bash you in the neck with it." She smugly shrug

"How did you hurt me?" Zamasu fist were tightening "What's with that type of energy, that doesn't feel like mortal nor god ki"

"So it wasn't bloody corruption...Righto Righto." Cassidy putting a hand to her chin, satisfied cause that mystical infection didn't came to this dimension.

"Well mate, to quench ya side slimed head..." Cassidy spreads her hands out giving off a speckled yellow vitality of glows.

"This is djang... or most fellas call it ... magic."

"Magic?" God Zamasu said disbelieving her statement

"Nah yeah, short tale, born to kill a god cunt similar to you but way more stronger." Cassidy said with a childish smile "But comparing him to you would be like, he was a legend and you're a fuckin ratbag."

"Born... to kill... GODS!" Zamasu feels the pure rage flowing through his ki smashing his way out of the crater.

"Yeah..!" Cassidy said with a sudden stop at the sight of Zamasu growing sizes (literally)

"You okay mate, you look like a cut up snake." Cassidy points to Zamasu with a finger gun "And ya bloated a bit."

"I thought I have met the most evil type of mortal; a mortal who uses our divine life force for just a petty thing like fighting but you You are truly the worst; you were born with the powers to kill the creators who gave you your very existence!"

"Yeah but to be fair mate, I was born to glass a God who wanted reset the earth itself. You on the other hand, I reckon are pretty keen to slaughter everything with that pinky blade of yours." Cassidy said unfazed by the hostile entity in front of her.

"You Will Perish Beneath ME!" The bloated deity stated, towering over the brave little flame in front of him waiting to be put out.

"Such is life." Cassidy quoted back as Zamasu threw himself with his bigger mutated hand at her. Cassidy does a high jump and summon her energy stockwhips to stab him in the back slamming him to the ground.

Zamasu quickly recovers, angered he shoots bolts of lightning at the Sheila. Cassidy barely dodges the bolts mid air and whips Zamasu in the face.

He staggers for a bit giving her enough time to perform the 'Southern star cross.' She throws her 5 illuminating orbs onto the god with detonations going everywhere and the un/holy giant fell back. He lets loose a devastating explosion wave to get more ground.

It works as getting her back as Zamasu raises his fist to create a burst of wind to attempting to shatter her skeleton into pieces. Cassidy back flips from the air blast getting slightly scratched of the onslaught. The two leaped and clash with power so strong it rivals the force of hundreds of broken dimensions.

Cassidy was athletically dodging Zamasu's slow but heavy punches while the god had to take Cassidy's whip strikes head on.

Back with Goku and friends they are absolutely shocked. "Oh man!" Goku shouted "She is seriously awesome, Oh I can't wait to fight her next." He grinning wildly with a playful spark in his eye

With Vegeta he was frustrated beyond belief

'This is impossible...' Vegeta thinks to himself 'It took that moron and me years to train to the level we at now and this human, a teen no less has surpassed by a great amount. Humans were weak and pathetic even the strong ones like Bald headed midget and the three eyes couldn't even light a candle to me, even back when I first came to earth They couldn't even do a scratch onto me, I went through great transformations, hell-like training and had moments surviving from the brink of death and Death itself. For just, a human child to surpass me.

Hmmm... maybe she did some kind of training or have a ability that could raise her power in highly great amounts.

If she can get so powerful while being so young, I can't stop to wonder how large my power would be. Then I could finally beat Kakarot and finally take back the title of the strongest Saiyan.' Vegeta ends his thought in his confident smirk watching the fight unfold

Back with the fight Zamasu is getting completely overwhelmed. His opponents power and speed was too much even for him.

"I guess all that bloody 'Justice and judgement' was a bunch of fuckin bull dust, eh mate?" Cassidy breaking the silence in the fight

Out of desperation and rage he tries to a large side strike with his gigantic ki blade but Cassidy does a more quicker and more powerful lash that sends him flying into the sky. He uses a ki blast to halt in his tracks.

"What's wrong Fuckhead?" Cassidy questioned to attract him to the ground once again to the ground and didn't want nice to this shit cunt.

"How Dare You Say Such Vulgar Things To A GOD!" He answered in boiling anger

He was about to fly to the ground where she was standing but just then he had an interesting thought

'Can she fly?' The question was random at the time but it did make sense the more he had time to think about it. Not once did she fly, float or even hover 2 inches of the ground. All she did was doing large leaps and hop around but never flying. She is also always on the ground and taunting him angering him to fall into her comfort zone.

With the revelation in his head, Zamasu smirked evilly as he planned out a divine judgement onto what this stupid bogan deserves. Quickly he puts a rosē coloured bubble around himself to prevent Cassidy to pull him back down. Cassidy sees this, continuing prepare for anything that he will throw at her by raising her djang to 70%.

With a mighty swing the deity rains down millions of of ki shards, strikes and blasts that laid waste everything in the way. Cassidy puts up her arms concealed in whips to Shield her from the billions of attacks.

The group is shocked that Zamasu is taking the advantage in flight and sees the pure destruction he has unleashed upon her. "Hmp looks like your so called 'key' Is getting blasted into her vast grave." Gowasu remains unaffected by Vegeta's blunt comments "No." The old Kai said shocking the prince "I suspect that she isn't even at her limit yet." Shaking Vegeta's bones even more so.

"What!" He exclaimed

If there were wasteland of a wasteland, the aftermath of Zamasu's destructive doing would be it.

Billowing fire and choking smoke roared into the sky leaving a capital city sized crater which had the presumed weakened Cassidy laying in it.

Zamasu lowers in front of her and turns off his barrier. He raised his blade high to deal the final blow but rather to be from the sky it would be close and personal just for his wicked satisfaction.

'Righto mate if you want at me best.'

He sends his blade down aimed to her heart.

'Now this is all I got ya shit cunt!'

A great burst of yellow from Cassidy pushed Zamasu back and forced to gaze upon his demise in human form.

Cassidy came from the powerful wave with the only difference is with a lyrebird tail of pure orangish and light yellow magic. Cassidy with half lidded eyes forms her holy weapon to end him: Yhi Sun Spear

"Wh-...What is this sorcery!?" Zamasu backing out of dread cause he saw the most scariest thing imaginable:A pissed off Australian.

She charges the energy weapon in her hand as she appears in front of Zamasu and stabs it right in his heart. The magic from the is overwhelmingly eating the Potara fusion's cells, ki and even the divine magic of the wish from the super dragon balls.

"I-I f-Fought And k-Killed many-y-y-y P-powerful enemies... o-only to-o be killed by a Mortal C-child!?" Zamasu gasped as he felt the dragons wish wearing off, bringing him back to the cold grips of mortality.

"Irony's a cunt isn't she, mate?"

Zamasu shrieks as his body was destroyed all in mind, body and Soul. Illuminating specks burst out of Zamasu's body as cracks of energy rips him apart. With a gut-bursting scream he implode into a pillar of purple light ending the reign of Zamasu's reign forever.

Cassidy powers down to see purple sparkles or what became of the 'Justice given form'. "Well He's carked it" Cassidy breaking the silence

She scoped up the dirt from below her and appeared in front of the Trunks in the group. They were surprised to see the slayer of Zamasu just standing before them holding something in her hand. She walked up to the flabbergasted Trunk. She tells him to open his hand which he hesitated but complied to find he was given dirt. "What's this for." Trunks asked the stranger wondering if it was a tease.

Cassidy answers with "The evil that killed the life in the dirt has fled, it is now the dirt and all who lives on it to your nurturing... Cobber." She lightly punches Trunk's shoulder to show there is no meaning to be tension around them

"There you there." Cassidy turns around. To see a adult with an orange gi, crazy black hair with a grin to compared to the Cheshire Cat. "You seriously awesome taking out someone like Zamasu and get out scratch freeish ." "Hey if wouldn't mind. Can we have a little sparring match? Super sayian please." Goku said putting his fingers together really the fight even of the land conditions.

"Yeahhh Nah." Cassidy answers looking behind him.

"What!? but why." Goku said completely disappointed

"Cause of that, mate." She points to a familiar pink foggy portal forming at the back of the building beckoning that it is time to leave.

"We can't thank you enough for dealing with that monster." Shin said happily, the two gods bow in respect for this girl's kind and brave heart

"Indeed." Gowasu agreeing "We're forever grateful." With that the kais bow to Cassidy. "No worries mate it what I simply do best." She replied bowing back respecting their gratitude.

"Hey if you come back can we have our match?" Goku said while Vegeta turning his back onto Cassidy

"Yeah mate, name the place, I'll be there!" She replied making Goku think he needs to train a lot harder to deal with Cassidy at her full strength.

Cassidy was about to walk away until she remembered to do one last thing.

"Oh, nearly slipped past me head, that bugger." Forming healing spell and thrusting it into the ground. "This will help the earth and the boys." She whispered to herself

Cassidy walks backwards giving the Aussie salute to all of them "HooRoo!" She said to them as the portal closed.

"Hey guys." Bulma shouted running towards them "I got the time machine running again! We can... Hey what did I miss?"

Everyone was certainly confused that day but one thing for sure

Gowasu is definitely going to upload this on GodTube

End

Djang = Dreamtime energy stored into a scared place

Ungwilla= Dark Dreamtime magic

Wandjina= Dreamtime Rain spirits that often said to be aliens due to their strange appearance

Cassidy Olivia is my OC you cannot claim it as your own. Without permission of my royal tongue

What did you think of this?

Follow, review, Share.


End file.
